


Sacred 6+1 and Sacred 6+1- GR: Aftermath volume summaries

by bedman_orochi



Category: Sacred 6+1
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-09 14:11:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8893717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bedman_orochi/pseuds/bedman_orochi
Summary: All summaries for Sacred 6+1. Warning: There are intense spoilers within the volumes, so be warned and prepared for them! Each volume summary will also focus on three big questions.





	1. The First Story

While Virus is held captive upon the ruling of the Typhoon Gangsters; an all-Russian group who created an underground village and headquarters, it is up to Rachel and her men to find the mysterious being. On her way, she meets up with five others, and forms this secret organization with them called "The Sacred 6". With the group's diversity of many strengths, they easily rescued Virus until Bit and George came about; which made the two sides go to war. Virus, left confused, later found someone else on Rachel's side to take him for protection. The team won, leaving a furious Bit wanting to stay rivals with Rachel. Virus, later on, joins the team; in which they changed their name to "Sacred 6+1".  
3BQ(3 Big Questions):  
How does Rachel know about Virus? And for how long did she know about Naoko?  
It was said that she heard of him throughout her men's headquarters. Her right-hand man, Dick Wilkins, described him as a hidden hacker who knew many information and was held captive by the Typhoon Gangsters. Rachel, not knowing that Virus was one of the most wanted criminals on her list, Kyosuke Yamato(who was accused of murdering a young woman, hacking through personal files, and disowning his parents at a young age), found him as a useful device. She originally wanted to save him on her own, but quickly changed her mind once she saw "CAPTIVE BY TYPHOON GANGSTERS". And about Naoko... Rachel has met her a year before the events of Sacred 6+1 when she was on a mission with her men in Japan. Naoko volunteered to help Rachel with future events, so she decided to recruit her as a guardian; also known as a night guard in Rachel's country.(Rachel is Asian-American, so she has knowledge of Naoko's culture.) Since Rachel is canonically lesbian, she may had a little crush on Naoko, but never told her.  
Why are their laws like disowning parents are illegal in Sacred 6+1? And what is the Japanese eye disease Virus mentioned?  
Sacred 6+1 is meant to be a Utopian world, but with rather strict laws. (It was Utopian until riots happened) Overall, it's very identical to Earth in real life, but more countries rely on Socialism, which created these more strict rules. It was illegal to disown your parents at a young age because it showed obscure negativity, and may make the parents depressed. (This law is actually something based on me because I always fear of losing, disowning, or running away from my parents. They mean everything to me, even as a 15-year-old child, I still love them and that's ok.) And about what Virus mentions about the Japanese eye disease... It does not have a specific name yet, according to scientists in Sacred 6+1 who are still discovering it, since the disease is rather new. In the year 2015(a year before the events of Sacred 6+1), hands filled of citizens of Japan were infected with the disease unknowingly. It is not as strong of a disease, but the hardest thing it can do to someone is to either lose one eye or both eyes, depending on the severity. I actually can include a severity chart here; It has four levels of severity:  
1\. Similar to what Virus has, one eye can be turned red, yet it cannot be cured. However, the eye is rather changed it's color, rather than it hurting or itching.  
2\. Both eyes may become red. It may hurt a bit, yet it cannot be cured.  
3\. Similar to what Matsuri has, both eyes can turn red, and may result into losing one eye.  
4\. The most severe. Both eyes will eventually be removed since scientists do not know if the disease can be infectious or not.  
What was the purpose of the Typhoon Gangsters? How were they made to be?  
The purpose of the group was to originally test on new chemicals, gather research, and to build nuclear towers on the United States. Rachel, however, has seen them as a threat, rather they had done crime back even when she was in her late teens. Not only a threat, but she sees them as rivals of the U.S., wanting to make the lands their "toxic territories", and declaring another Cold War on the president. (The Cold War Rachel refers to was a periodic war back in the late 1940's to the early 1990's, which was a war between the U.S. and the Soviet Union.) The Typhoon Gangsters were found hiding weapons to terrorize the lands with, according to Dick, who was researching on them with Rachel once she was 18. (Rachel is currently 24 in the events of Sacred 6+1.) Typhoon Gangsters were a rather large organization, having about 100,000 members; The amount is just as much as the number of men Rachel has, but a difference by about 2,000~5,000 more soldiers in the Typhoon Gangsters. They were led by a couple named Bit and George Vonskylski.(The last name was rather made up, hahaha...)


	2. The Second Story

After the Sacred 6+1 was fully established, greater disasters have occurred. A rich business man who called himself "King" wants to track down a particular girl, who was an alien, and little did he know that the girl was in the hands of Rachel and her headquarters. He also claims that he wants to terrorize the world, rather than just the U.S. The alienated girl, jun, feels like she has been captured by Rachel, rather than saved, until one of Rachel's men, Kirina, escapes with her. Rachel suddenly realizes that not only she has to deal with King, jun is missing as well; in which she favors Virus into finding jun while she takes care of the other problem with her men and the rest of Sacred 6+1. Later on, jun and Kirina are surrounded by kingsmen until a mysterious, feminine male on a motorcycle kicks them out with his boyfriend. He protects the two victims from yet, another shadowy figure, who was just Virus, looking for jun. Instead of running away, jun has trusted Virus into him protecting her, along with the other male; while Kirina followed jun and Virus back to the headquarters. Rachel and her men came rather too late, and bombs were already setting off. She, then, makes a plan B; which turns out to be successful. King was revealed to be just a big protester of the current president, and wanted revenge.  
3BQ(3 Big Questions):  
Are the kingsmen related in any way to the Typhoon Gangsters?  
No. They are not. Kingsmen are actually supporters of King, in which he was in the same campaign as the current president at the time being. They were a republican army that would follow King's orders in a loyal and mannerly passion.  
Why is King so interested in jun in the first place? Are they somehow related? And how did jun's relation with Kirina came about?  
Not only jun was an immigrant, but she was also an alien to the world. She may not look like it because she was able to disguise herself as a human; in which her real skin tone is white with orange spots and she has pointy ears. King was very interested in her only because she wasn't a human being. If he captured her, he thought that he would become the richest man on Earth. However, when he found out that someone else founded jun, he became even more furious than he did when he lost the campaign against another democrat; so he made an army of his supporters to track her down. Kirina found jun as an interesting substance, and wanted to know more about her. He trusted her into escaping out of the headquarters only because he wanted to be put to blame and get captured instead of Rachel. On their journey, they start to have a confusing romantic affection. But Overall, no one has gotten a prize for finding jun because she was already made to be a legal citizen, according to her final quote in the end of the second story.  
Will we see more of VenRA's story? How did he end up in the United States if he is from the United Kingdom? And is he really transgender, or is he intersex?  
Maybe, and yet maybe not. It all depends on future events. Yes, I can agree that his character and his role is quite interesting. Most characters of Sacred 6+1 lack a sexual form of intimidation and backgrounds about their gender or sexual orientation(because the rating of the game/novel overall certainly will be T/13+), which is why VenRA makes it up for this scarcity. (If you do not know an example or inspiration of his character, or the point I'm getting, I highly recommend you to watch every I-No story ever from Guilty Gear.) The male may be from the United Kingdom, but it was said that he met his boyfriend in the United States, near a back alley. They have been in a relationship for about 5~7 years. He is not intersex, rather he was born female unexpectedly since his biological parents wanted a boy, and they had the choice to either change "her" into a male, or to reproduce another baby by a doctor. They did not want to go through the process of pregnancy again, so they quickly chose the first option, which makes VenRA a transgender male. He does not feel stereotypically male, since he still has a feminine shape to him and wears clothes he finds to be as "dark and sexy", being women-sized attire.


	3. The Third Story

It was said that Sub.V2 has a brother. He was a jealous little boy who one day ran away from both his father and his brother. He ran into a mysterious shack, with the tailor offering him spells for free. The boy took them all, and went behind the shack to test them on himself. He became more evil and wanted revenge on his family because he was the only child until Sub.V2 was invented and started to adapt feelings.(Basically, he wanted all of the attention.) The anonymous boy then started to turn Sub.V2's friends, one by one, into shadow monsters.  
One day, he ran into this girl named Neneko. She was an odd girl, and believed that one day her cat prince would come to the rescue and save us all; He was only an imaginary friend. Anonymous had enough of her nonsense and trapped her in a crystal ball.  
Rachel and her men have heard the news from Suichi that she has witnessed Anonymous trapping the girl in the crystal ball. As an army, they come out to find the boy. Not noticing one-by-one, Rachel's men have been completely wiped out, including Suichi.  
Then, Virus and Naoko were sent out to find Anonymous, where he picks up a fight with Naoko. After their quarrel, he took Virus away from a wounded, lost Naoko.  
Virus was nervous, frightened, devastated to find his wife again. He was trapped in the same crystal ball Neneko was in. (here's a sneak peek of their dialogue):  
Neneko: USUUSU~! Is that you!?  
Virus: *jump-scared* ah-!  
Neneko: What's wrong, USUUSU? It's me, Neneko-meow!  
Virus: Ehh... Shall I ask who is the being you speak of with the name of... ususu? Did... I say it right?  
Neneko: You're not him?  
Virus: I doubt it... Unless you could elaborate his description a bit more for me...  
Neneko: Ok, meow~ He's going to be the protector of all of us! He's a cat, just like me, too! Say, your hair looks awfully alot like his~ Maybe you're a cousin, meow!  
Virus: I believe that I have never recalled having a cousin by that name...  
Neneko: Oh... Sorryyyy~! *attempts to hug him*  
Virus: *pushes her off roughly* I'm sorry, for I cannot have separate comfort now. I must find my wife! *bangs on the crystal ball, still devastated* WHERE THE HELL ARE WE?  
Neneko: Oww... Eh- I'm not sure, really, meow... P-please don't hurt me~

Anonymous has appeared near the crystal ball, seeing one of his victims struggling to get out for some reason. Speaking no words, he forms the two into his most dangerous creature... ViraNeko.  
Rachel is the only one of all of the people she knows that is still in normal form. She encounters Anonymous and his shadow creatures, along with one of them carrying a wounded Naoko. Before she passed out, she tells Rachel to use her true self when fighting.  
Confused, at first, but then Rachel soon realizes that she is the first chosen one of three by the Sacred Child. She transforms into SACRED Rachel and defeats all of the creatures alone.  
Before she even fights with Anonymous, ViraNeko has separated into two once again. Neneko, feeling relieved, runs to Rachel and introduces herself. Virus, slowly getting up, kills Anonymous with his survival knife, stabbing him multiple times. He has turned into CORRUPTED Virus, the second chosen one of the Sacred Child, but in a bad way. Rachel, then again, turns into SACRED Rachel to fight his CORRUPTED self. The battle quickly ends as Naoko wakes up to see her husband fighting a good friend of hers. Virus, distracted by his wife, gets accidentally shot in the right eye by Rachel, and collapses to the ground, as his normal self. He gets up, happy to see his wife feeling alright. Even with him looking more wounded than her, he still loved her and laughed of relief. Rachel and Neneko are left with wide eyes, seeing his "yandere" side for the first time. Two men were showed towards the end, reacting on what happened.  
3BQ(3 Big Questions):  
How did Rachel found out she was the chosen one? Same with Virus, how did he turn CORRUPTED? And... Is Naoko the Sacred Child that we speak of?  
Rachel, in the First Story, originally found out by Naoko with a small conversation near the end of the first volume. Virus found out when he turned CORRUPTED; He turned CORRUPTED by seeing his wife unconscious and killing Anonymous in the process. And... We are not sure who the Sacred Child actually is, yet; It is possible that it could be Naoko because of her strong religious beliefs and the two people that she has chosen so far are two very good friends of hers.  
Why does Neneko keep calling Virus, USUUSU? Who is USUUSU? And... Why did those two men appear in the end of the story?  
Neneko mistakens Virus as USUUSU because of their similarities; Neneko believes that USUUSU tends to be a calm, shy-in-a-matter hero, which is similar to the traits Virus has. We are not sure if USUUSU is an actual person or not, but for now, he is just an imaginary boyfriend of Neneko's. He was thought to be a rescuer of all beings and a cat-like human with the same features as Neneko; Black ears and a black tail. And... The two men have appeared because they were observers. We do not know much about the two men, but we know they will appear in the future volumes. One happens to resemble a large, well-built man, while the other man looked rather feminine and had long, black hair.(It was rumored that the two men might be VenRA and his boyfriend.)  
How are the two chosen ones so different? And... Will we find out who the third one is?  
There are three ways a chosen one can be chosen. In a good, successful way, in which Rachel achieved a more positive role. In a bad, tragic way, which is why Virus reacted so harsh. The last way is a mix of good and bad, in which the last chosen one was not chosen yet; It is possible that the third and final chosen one will not be any of the existing characters.


	4. The Fourth Story

Naoko has treated Virus's eye with special medicine, when they got home.  
TBA


	5. The Final Story

TBA....................


	6. The Beginning of the Aftermath

TBA.....................


	7. The Forming

Rachel has became President of the United States, and assigns her right hand man, Dick Wilkins, her former title of Commander. Soon after, she tells him that the war is not over just yet, and wants him to gather a group of six others from different continents; VenRA, Ryuukou, Priska, Ibrahima, Anita, and Kim.

Once he has found all members, they were soon off to complete their first official mission.(TBA)


	8. The King's Revenge

King, once again, was infuriated that another Democratic candidate has ruled the United States. Not only that, but he also founded out that the candidate was none other than Rachel herself. While she was out and about with her speeches, he invades the White House and starts going through her files in order to make him stronger. He hired his men to track down the new group she recruited.  
They have returned; successfully capturing three of the seven members; Ryuukou, Ibrahima, and Priska. 

((TBA))


	9. The Abnormality

One of the members of the Continental Reps was assigned to go to Japan to track down a student. Since VenRA is capable of disguising himself well and fooling others by his own charm, he was the one chosen for this specific mission, not knowing it would be a big deal. Unfortunately, he does not know how to speak Japanese, until the other members soon realize that Ryuukou is from Japan; She was assigned to teach him on the way of his journey.  
((TBA))


	10. The Final Story-EX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you do not like spoilers, please do not read this chapter until reading all nine other summaries.

((TBA))

MAJOR SPOILERS:  
-Anita marries Lady Un  
-Ibrahima receives golden medals in the Olympics  
-Ryuukou has finally met up with her childhood friend once again  
-Zack and Kim have a family reunion  
-Dick has finally confessed his love for Headquarter  
-Priska decides to stay with her family, even though they can cause her headaches

While everyone has a happy ending, VenRA, on the other hand... Was announced dead by an unknown occurrence; This means that he may still be conscious or not.  
And... His boyfriend was revealed to be Toudotsu's father.

And USUUSU was actually the former President of the United States, before Rachel. He was revealed that he is not an otherkin like Neneko thought.


End file.
